Jelly Belly Helly
by Lauryn1
Summary: A strange woman sells Goku some jelly beans... but something horrible happens when he and Vegeta eat them! Can they survive their new forms? *FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!*
1. It begins...

Jelly Belly Helly  
  
By: Lauryn Marino  
  
3/28/2002  
  
  
  
This fic contains a concept that may make a few people uncomfortable. Only people with a sense of humor and an open mind will enjoy this. Once you figure out what the fic is about, if you don't like it, then STOP reading! There's nothing horrible, but there are some weird people out there that get offended easily. No one's forcing ya to read this. Otherwise, ENJOY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Goku whistled as he walked down the busy city sidewalks, swinging some shopping bags in his hand. He and ChiChi had been in town all day to re- stock their supplies, and Goku had been banned from the grocery store where his wife was currently shopping. Instead, the Saiyajin had been assigned to a few small things such as soap, shampoo, and other household items. Goku stopped as his stomach growled loudly, looking around at the various surrounding stores for a place that sold food. He still had some money left for a little snack. "Hey, over here." a voice called. The Saiyajin blinked and looked down the alley next to him, spotting a strange looking old woman standing behind a booth with odd items. She motioned for him to come over, smiling. Goku shrugged and walked over to her, figuring that he had plenty of time before he had to meet ChiChi outside the grocery store.  
  
"How are you today, young man?" the old woman asked, still smiling widely. "Hungry." Goku answered simply, looking around the alley. "Uh…why are you set up back here?" The strange woman blinked, a sweat drop forming on her forehead. "I'm sensitive to the sun…" she finally replied, chuckling nervously. "So you're hungry, you say?" the woman asked, trying to change the subject. "Yeah! I've been picking things up for my wife all day. I was just about to go pick up a snack before you called me in here." the Saiyajin said, glancing back towards the shops outside the alley. The old woman beamed happily and disappeared behind the booth, rustling around for something. Goku blinked and leaned over the booth in an attempt to see what she was doing. The old woman suddenly popped back up, surprising the Saiyajin and causing him to fall backward. "She moves pretty fast for an old lady…" Goku muttered as he got back up. No sooner he had gotten back to his feet, the old woman held out a bag of something to him, urging him to take it. "What's this?" he asked, taking the bag and looking it over. It seemed to be some sort of candy. "They're called Jelly Beans! I'm sure they'll hold you until you can get a good meal." the woman said, smiling almost evilly. Goku didn't notice as he shrugged and handed the woman what was left of his money. "Ok, thanks." He waved as he turned and started walking back toward the busy streets. "I'm sure your day will become interesting very soon, young man! Enjoy!" the old woman called. Goku raised an eyebrow as he looked back into the alley, gasping when he saw nothing but a few boxes. "Wha--- Where'd she go?!" "Over here!" a voice called. The Saiyajin blinked and looked toward the other side of the alley, where the old woman was waving. "Oh…" Goku waved and began walking toward the grocery store, munching on the jelly beans he'd just bought.  
  
On his way to the store, Goku noticed that he was getting odd looks from a lot of people. Mainly men, who tended to stare or smile oddly. "These city people are oddballs…" the Saiyajin muttered as he popped another jelly bean in his mouth. As he neared the grocery store, Goku began to notice that something seemed a bit off. Either a lot of people suddenly got taller, or he got a little shorter. Usually the Saiyajin was a little taller than most people, or at least just as tall, but it seemed that he was about even in height to most the women he passed on the street. Goku shrugged it off as his target came into view, figuring that all the women must be wearing bigger heels or something.  
  
Goku smiled when he spotted ChiChi standing outside the grocery store with six carts filled to the brim with food. The Saiyajin's stomach growled in response, causing his wife to look up. "Hey ChiChi!" Goku said, smiling. The woman blinked, scratching her head. "Hello. Do I know you from somewhere?" The Saiyajin chuckled as he placed the bags he was holding into one of the shopping carts. "Oh come on! Quite fooling around!" ChiChi put her hands on her hips at she stared at him, looking as if she were in deep thought. The Saiyajin paused and raised an eyebrow, realizing that his wife was serious. "ChiChi? Are you feeling ok? It's me, Goku." The woman's jaw suddenly dropped open as she looked at her 'husband' up and down, her mouth moving, but no words coming out. Goku cocked his head to one side, glancing down at himself. "What're you looking ---EEEEEEE!!!" The Saiyajin's eyes widened as he looked at himself….or should I say…HERself. "Wha…wha…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Goku cried, slapping his hand over his mouth when he noticed for the first time that his…er…her voice was a lot higher than normal. The Saiyajin ran around in a small circle, flapping 'her' arms around in horror. "I'M A WOMAN!!" she shouted. "You certainly are!" a passing man called, whistling. Goku froze and looked over at the man, her face turning beet red. "YOU'RE SICK!!' she finally shouted, pointing at the confused man.  
  
ChiChi watched as her 'husband' shouted at a few men who were smiling at 'her', yelling for them to keep moving. The woman finally managed to find her voice and walked over to Goku, patting her on the shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Why are they acting like that, ChiChi!? No one pays this kind of attention to you!" "HEY!" ChiChi cried, batting her 'husband' upside the head. She grabbed Goku's arm and lead him over to the store window, where she could see her new reflection. The Saiyajin's face immediately turned red as she looked at herself. "Oh…" Goku blinked as she looked at her reflection. Her gi seemed to have changed as well, now fitting pretty snuggly as to show off her new and more curvy body. Goku's hair was now a lot longer and had become straighter, resembling ChiChi's hair when it wasn't pulled into a bun. Her eyes were larger and shinier than normal and seemed to be an even darker color than ChiChi's were. After a few more minutes of studying her new self, Goku couldn't help but smile. "Man! I'm hot!" ChiChi shook her head, covering her face with her hand. "I can't believe this… My husband makes a prettier girl than me…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Put on some make-up, woman! You look like something Trunks dragged in from the backyard!!" Vegeta shouted, eyeing Bulma, who had just gotten out of bed. "Shut up! Women don't always wake up looking as nice as they do during the day! Give me a break!" the woman shouted, running a brush through her tangled blue hair. "Well at least most women wake up looking like women." the prince grinned, ducking as Bulma threw her brush at him. "You men are the worst! I wish you knew what it was like to be a woman! Then you'd know it wasn't so easy!!" The Saiyajin snorted and folded his arms. "Too bad. That'll never happen, woman."  
  
Bulma was about to make her come back when the phone stopped her. The woman glared over at the smirking prince as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear, the person on the other end obviously yelling. "Calm down, ChiChi. I don't understand you…" She waited as she listened to what the other woman was saying. "Alright. I'll see you soon then." Bulma hung up the phone and looked over at Vegeta, who was frowning. "What did Kakarotto's woman want?" Bulma shrugged and walked back into the bathroom to continue freshening up. "I don't know. She said it was something I had to see to believe. She'll be here soon." The prince snorted and got up to leave the room. "Probably found an anti-wrinkle cream that actually works." The Saiyajin once again ducked as another object was hurled at his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No ChiChi!! I'm not going! You can't make me!!" Goku cried, latching onto the doorknob as the other woman attempted to pull her out the door. "Come on, you big baby! Bulma may know how to get you back to normal! I want my husband back!!" The Saiyajin finally lost his grip on the door and both women, (snicker), tumbled to the floor. ChiChi grabbed hold of Goku's wrist and began dragging her out the door. "Let's go! Gohan and Goten will be back any minute. Do you want them to see you like this?!" The Saiyajin gasped and immediately raised her fingers to her forehead, transporting herself and ChiChi to the front door of Capsule Corp.  
  
Goku jumped behind ChiChi as the other woman knocked on the door, not wanting anyone to see her in her current state. A couple minutes later, Bulma opened the door and smiled as she stood to the side to let both women in. "Hi ChiChi! Who's your friend?" the blue haired woman asked as she closed the door. Before she could answer, Vegeta walked into the room and stalked over to ChiChi. He studied her for a minute before smirking. "Nope. I was wrong. She didn't discover an anti-wrinkle cream that works." Goku gasped and grabbed hold of the other woman as she attempted to murder the prince, kicking and screaming profanities. Vegeta looked over at Goku, raising an eyebrow. Not many women were strong enough to hold back the banshee known as ChiChi. The prince noticed that the new woman looked very much like the few Saiyajin women he had seen on his home planet as a child, minus the tail. He smirked. Goku noticed Vegeta staring at her, and despite her best efforts, a blush crept onto her face. Bulma noticed the wandering eyes of her husband as well and punched him in the arm. "Don't you have training you do?!" "Not right now." Vegeta smirked, still staring at the other Saiyajin, who was attempting to disappear. Bulma growled angrily. "Fine then. I guess Goku will always be stronger than you." The prince finally snapped out of his daze and glared at the blue haired woman. "That baka is not stronger than me!!!" Bulma smirked as the Saiyajin stormed away, cursing loudly.  
  
Bulma finally turned back to ChiChi and smiled. "Sorry about that. So what was it that I had to see to believe?" The dark haired woman pulled Goku in front of her. "Her." Bulma blinked and studied the other woman. "Well she's very pretty, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary." ChiChi smirked, enjoying the suspense. "Meet Goku." The blue haired woman smiled and shook Goku's hand. "Hi! Did ChiChi tell you that her husband's name is Goku too?" The Saiyajin covered her face with her hand and moaned, unable to get rid of the blush that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. ChiChi laughed and patted her 'husband' on the shoulder. "No. I mean this IS Goku. My Goku. The Goku you grew up with. Get it? THE Goku!" Bulma fell silent as she stared at the other woman, who attempted to avoid eye contact with her at all costs. "NO WAY!" she suddenly cried, grabbing the Saiyajin by the arms for a better look. She leaned in until she was nose to nose with Goku, staring so hard that her eyes felt as if they'd fall out. The Saiyajin finally frowned and pulled away a bit. "Take a picture, Bulma. It'll last longer!" The other woman nearly fell over. "Oh my god! It IS you!! Stay right there!" ChiChi and Goku blinked in confusion as the woman ran from the room, returning a couple seconds later with a camera. "No, Bulma!!" Goku cried, covering her face. "What?! You said I could take a picture!" the blue haired woman cried, snapping off picture after picture. "I wasn't serious!!" the Saiyajin cried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Bulma had run out of film, she, ChiChi, and Goku all sat down in the kitchen to get something to eat while they talked. "So? How'd it happen?" Bulma asked, watching as Goku shoved piles of food into her mouth. "Goku! Try to be a bit more lady like, will ya?!" ChiChi cried. The Saiyajin glared over at her and continued eating. The dark haired woman sighed and turned back to Bulma. "We don't know. We were in town this morning and when we met back up, he…er…she was like this. She claims she doesn't know how it happened." The blue haired woman studied the Saiyajin, her eyes narrowing a bit as she rubbed her chin. Goku blinked and looked up at her. "What?" "You…You're prettier than me!!" Bulma cried, causing the other two women to fall out of their chairs. "That's beside the point! Get me back to normal!!" Goku cried, tugging at her long hair. Bulma scratched her head. "I don't know what to do… Since I don't know what caused it… I can't fix it. We'll have to wait until we have more information…" The Saiyajin gasped in horror. "You mean I have to stay like this?!" "Only until we've found out what caused this." the blue haired woman explained. ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other, then back at Goku, smiles forming on their faces. The Saiyajin eyed them suspiciously. "W….what?" "Well…Now that there's a new girl in the group, I think it's only right if we go shopping for some new clothes for you…" ChiChi said, eyeing the gi Goku was wearing. "No way!! You can't make me!!" the Saiyajin cried, jumping up from the table. "I'm not leaving this house! I'm a freak of nature!!" Goku jumped as Bulma and ChiChi's eyes narrowed at her. She chuckled nervously and backed away a bit. "Ok…let's go…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku frowned at the new clothes she was wearing. "Couldn't I have bought baggier clothes?" Bulma looked at the snug jeans and shirt the Saiyajin was wearing, along with a black, unbuttoned over shirt. The outfit was completed with a black belt and white sneakers. "What're you talking about? You look great!" "Yeah!" ChiChi agreed, starting to like the woman version of her husband. "I'm actually starting to get jealous! You're getting more attention than either of us!" Goku blinked and looked around the mall. "Sure enough, she was getting a lot of attention." She frowned and folded her arms. "Did either of you stop to think that this is extremely embarrassing for me?!" "Why?" Bulma asked. "No one knows who you are…"  
  
Goku was about to protest when a very familiar, and annoying, laugh reached her ears. She glanced around and finally spotted none other than Master Roshie, who was ogling over some girls and getting slapped in the process. The Saiyajin's eyes narrowed. "Can we go the other way?" she asked, already starting to turn around. The other two women were about to question her when they noticed what she had noticed. Unfortunately, it was already too late. "Bulma, ChiChi! Hello ladies!!" the turtle hermit called, running over quickly. All three women moaned in annoyance, knowing it was too late to run. "Hey, who's your friend?" Roshie asked, staring at Goku. "Hey! Eyes up here, pervert!" the Saiyajin shouted, pointing to her eyes. Bulma and ChiChi chuckled. "This is…uh…Keko." ChiChi finally answered, putting her arm around a very confused Goku's shoulders. "Keko, eh? How would you like to take a stroll around my island with me?" The Saiyajin's eyes narrowed dangerously at the hermit. "Forget it, old man!" Roshie chuckled and edged closer to Goku. "Come on, baby! I may be old, but I have spunk!" This caused both Bulma and ChiChi to burst out laughing. Goku, on the other hand, was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. "I'll take your silence as a yes!" Roshie said, grabbing the Saiyajin's hand and kissing it before she could react. Goku gasped and suddenly flared into Super Saiyajin mode, knocking the turtle hermit across the entire length of the huge mall. "I think she likes meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Roshie shouted as he flew off.  
  
Goku was breathing heavily from anger as she spun around to face Bulma and ChiChi, who were staring wide-eyed at the Saiyajin. "Oh great! She's even prettier as a blonde with green eyes!" Bulma shouted, throwing her hands in the hair angrily. Goku snorted angrily and returned to normal, looking down at her hand that had been soiled by the old man's disgusting lips. She grabbed her wrist as the reality of the situation finally hit home. "AH!! It burns!! I need water!!" the Saiyajin cried, bolting off toward the mall bathrooms. Goku paused when she got there, looking back and forth between the men's room and the women's room. The Saiyajin jumped from foot to foot, still clutching her wrist as she looked between her two choices. "I'm going to have nightmares!!" Goku cried as she ran into the women's room to wash her contaminated hand off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma and ChiChi waited for ten minutes before Goku finally came out of the bathroom, still rubbing her hand with a paper towel. "It is REALLY clean in there! Wow!" The other two women nodded. "So I guess that little show back there means you still have all your Saiyajin powers…" Bulma said, rubbing her chin. "So… even if we can't get you back to normal, at least you'll still be able to fight." Goku gasped. "What do you mean, 'if we can't get you back to normal'??!! You have to! I can't fight like this!!" "And why not?!" ChiChi asked. "I used to fight!" The Saiyajin looked down at her hands. "Yeah… but I might break a nail…" The three looked at each other in silence for a moment before Goku grinned, then burst out laughing. Bulma and ChiChi exchanged glances and soon began laughing as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're back!" Bulma called as the three women entered Capsule Corp, shopping bags in hand. Vegeta suddenly burst into the room, a strange look on his face. "Where is she?!" ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "HER!!" the prince shouted, pointing at a surprised Goku. Bulma frowned, wondering what the other Saiyajin was up to. "Why? What do you want with Keko?" "Keko?! So that's her name, eh? Doesn't sound very Saiyajin to me." The color suddenly drained from Goku's face, fearing that the prince had figured it out somehow. "What makes you think she's a Saiyajin?" Bulma snapped, stepping in front of Vegeta to block him from getting any closer to Goku. Vegeta snorted and pointed over to Roshie, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the women. "That old man crash landed in the living room! He claims that Keko turned into a Super Saiyajin and sent him flying when he tried to ask for directions!" "DIRECTIONS?!" Goku suddenly shouted, glaring over at Roshie. "That's right, baby! Directions! Right to your heart!" "WHY YOU!!" Goku growled and bounded across the room, wrapping her hands around the hermit's neck. Vegeta watched for a moment in amusement before Bulma hit him in the arm. The Saiyajin rolled his eyes and ran over to Goku in an attempt to pull her off Roshie. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he was unable to break her grip and decided to go Super Saiyajin. Goku, who was determined to get revenge on the old man, also went Super Saiyajin to avoid being pulled away. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, never having seen a female Super Saiyajin. After several failed attempts to pry the other Saiyajin off the hermit, the prince shrugged and began to tickle Goku's sides instead, knowing that that was Bulma's ticklish spot as well. The other Saiyajin's growls of anger turned into snickers, and then full fledge laughter, despite his efforts to kill Roshie. Vegeta smirked triumphantly as he finally pulled the woman away from the turtle hermit, who collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Goku snorted angrily and pulled away from the prince, folding her arms angrily. "You got lucky this time, old man!" Roshie slowly sat up, rubbing his throat. "I think we both have different definitions for 'getting lucky." Goku blinked, staring at the hermit for a moment as she processed what he meant. The Saiyajin gasped in disgust as the meaning finally hit her and bounded over the couch in an attempt to get another go at the old man. Unfortunately, Vegeta was already there to stop her and pulled the other Saiyajin away from Master Roshie. The prince grinned as Goku yelled profanities at the old man. "Well she's got spunk!"  
  
  
  
After several more perverted comments and several more attempts on Roshie's life, Goku was finally calm. Everyone sat in the living room, staring at each other…except for Roshie, who had been kicked out of Capsule Corp. Little did they know, the hermit was still ogling at the women from the window. Vegeta stared at Goku intensely, his arms folded. "Something is familiar about you…" the prince finally said, earning everyone's attention. Goku looked over at Bulma and ChiChi, who each looked at each other, then back at the Saiyajin. Bulma grinned and looked over at the prince. "Maybe that's because you've met her before." Vegeta frowned and looked back at the other Saiyajin. "I never forget a face, woman! I've never seen her before in my life." The blue haired woman chuckled, knowing she'd enjoy this. "I'll give you a hint. Her real name starts with a K." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Her name is Keko!!" Bulma smirked and reloaded her camera with film casually. "Nuh uh. Think about it. She looks familiar. She's a tailless Saiyajin, she came here with ChiChi, she's a Super Saiyajin, and when she first got here, she was wearing an orange gi…" Vegeta's face drained of more and more color with each word that came from his wife's mouth. The Saiyajin slowly turned to Goku, who's face was once again a deep shade of red. "Kak….KAKAROTTO?!" "Ding, ding!" Bulma laughed, taking a picture of the priceless look on the prince's face.  
  
"But…But how?! It's not possible!!" Vegeta cried, running around the couch a few times to get a better look at the other Saiyajin. Goku frowned and folded her arms. "Vegeta! Cut it out! You're making me feel weird!!" The other Saiyajin stopped running around and pointed at her. "I'm making YOU feel weird?! I was attracted to you!!!" Everyone feel silent, their eyes wide. Vegeta lowered his pointed hand as his face turned a deeper shade than Goku's. ChiChi slowly put her hand over her mouth to muffle a few chuckles, which soon turned into laughter. Bulma was quick to join in. Goku, who had been staring at Vegeta the whole time in shock, finally saw the humor in the situation, and couldn't help but laugh herself. "STOP YOUR LAUGHING!" the prince shouted angrily. When no one listened, he ran over to Goku and slapped her across the face. The other Saiyajin blinked and looked back over at the prince. A grin crept back onto her face. "You hit a girl!" Snickers once again filled the room.  
  
Vegeta huffed angrily and flopped back onto a chair, folding his arms angrily. "I can't believe this! Not only did Kakarotto become the first Super Saiyajin in over 1,000 years, but now he…she has become the first female Super Saiyajin ever!! The gods are playing with me! I know they are!!!"  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE LOOKOUT…  
  
Mr. Popo looked over at Dende, who was playing with a Vegeta action figure.  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP…  
  
"Hey! I'm the real victim here!" Goku cried, jumping up from the couch. "Look at me!!" "I did! Several times!" the prince shouted, mentally slapping himself. Goku slapped her hand over her face and started walking toward the door to leave. "I'm tired of this! Someone call me when you've figured out how to turn me back to normal!" Before the Saiyajin could leave, the door swung open, revealing almost the entire Z senshi. Goku froze in his tracks, his face going pale. Gohan, who was the first to enter, stared at the woman, then looked back at Roshie, who nodded and grinned. The demi-Saiyajin's eyes widened. "F…father?!!" "ROSHIE!!!" Goku cried, once again lunging for the old man, only to be restrained by Vegeta again. The turtle hermit laughed, standing just outside the reach of the restrained Saiyajin. "Sorry, baby! When I heard the news, I couldn't help but tell a few people, heh, heh!!" "Stop calling me baby!!!" Goku screamed, throwing a ki blast at the old man, which sent him flying out of Capsule Corp. The Z senshi exchanged glances, then edged away from the still restrained Goku, who was shooting them all evil glares, daring them to say something.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku mumbled to herself as she felt some prying eyes on her, folding her arms angrily. She stormed out of the room where everyone was talking about the situation and walked into the kitchen. The Saiyajin walked over to her discarded gi and reached into one of the pockets, pulling out what was left of the bag if jelly beans she'd bought earlier. After shoving a few more into her mouth, Goku grabbed a soda from the fridge and returned to the living room, punching Roshie in the face as she passed by.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta snorted as he got up and left the room, entering the kitchen for a much needed snack. "Stupid Kakarotto…" The prince paced back and forth, still disturbed by the whole situation. He glanced at the table, noticing a bag of candy sitting there. The Saiyajin raised an eyebrow and picked up a handful of jelly beans, popping them into his mouth.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think this is a Saiyajin thing?" Piccolo asked, looking at Goku. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she rubbed her chin. "It might be. I don't remember Vegeta ever mentioning it though…" Everyone once again fell silent as they stared at the Saiyajin. "Would you people stop staring at me?!" Goku cried, throwing her hands in the air. Yamcha glanced between the Saiyajin and Bulma. "Gee. I think I made the wrong choice!" The desert bandit screamed in horror as both women tackled him and started pounding the life out of him. "Joking!! JOKING!!!" Goku and Bulma stopped their attack as a high-pitched scream erupted from the kitchen. Everyone jumped up and ran to investigate.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta screamed in horror as he looked down at himself. His Saiyajin armor was now showing off more than he would have liked. His hair had become longer and didn't stuck up anymore, and judging from his scream, his voice had gotten higher. The prince…or rather, princess, looked up as she heard several muffled gasps, jumping back when she spotted everyone staring at her. "You too?!" Bulma cried!! "You're prettier than me as well!!!" Everyone fell over at the statement. "Woman! This is not the time!!" Vegeta shouted, flinching at her own voice. Goku couldn't resist a snicker, happy that the attention was momentarily taken off of her. Vegeta heard the little snicker and glared at the other Saiyajin. "You want a piece of this, Kakarotto?!" "No, but he probably does." Goku grinned, pointing at a drooling Roshie. Vegeta growled in annoyance and blasted the hermit.  
  
Bulma blinked when she noticed that jelly beans sitting on the table and picked up the bag. Her eyes widened as she read the package. "This!! Did you two both eat any of these?!" Goku looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, those are mine. Some weird woman sold them to me." Vegeta nodded as well. The blue haired woman smirked. "Well these are what turned you into women. "WHAT?!" the two Saiyajins shouted at once. "Yep. But don't worry. It's only temporary. Each bean will keep you a woman for about two days." Goku suddenly went pale. "But… but I ate half the bag!!!" Vegeta's mouth dropped open. "And I ate most of the other half!!" Bulma ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath. "Well, it looks like you two will be needing more clothes then…" Vegeta slowly looked over at Goku, who was staring straight ahead with wide eyes. "This…THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" the Saiyajin screamed, tackling Goku. The Z senshi watched in silence as the two women fought with each other. "Rarr. Cat fight." Roshie grinned, only to get blasted by both Saiyajins once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. Please review and let me know if you'd like to see more! I've got plenty more where that came from. 


	2. Helly Spelly

Helly Spelly  
  
By: Lauryn Marino  
  
3/29/2002  
  
Here it is. Chapter 2 to 'Jelly Belly Helly', entitled, 'Helly Spelly'. Enjoy!  
  
Bulma looked between Goku and Vegeta, who were both frowning angrily as they looked down at the bodies they'd have to live in for at least a couple months. ChiChi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, Goku. I've told you a million times before. Don't take candy from strangers." "Well how was I supposed to know it'd turn me into a woman?! I was willing to risk getting sick, but not this!" the Saiyajin cried, throwing her hands in the air. Vegeta grumbled in annoyance, glaring at Goku from the corner of her eye. Bulma smirked at the Saiyajin and folded her arms. "Well, Vegeta. At least now you'll know what it's like to be me." The prince…er…princess smirked and looked over at the blue haired woman. "You're wrong. I still have no idea what it's like to be that ugly." "WHAT?!" Bulma growled, advancing on the other woman. ChiChi suddenly jumped between them to avoid another catfight. "Please, ladies! Let's try to stay civilized here, ok? There are a few things we need to discuss since there's nothing we can do to get these two back to normal except wait." "Like what?" Vegeta mumbled, glaring at the floor as she folded her arms. "Like…" the woman continued. "Names for one." "We have names!!" the princess growled. "You have a man's name." Bulma interrupted. "Unless you want to get strange looks while we're out in public, you'll have to have a woman's name." "I'm not going out in public like this!!!" Vegeta roared, her face turning red. "You have to!" Bulma yelled back. "You need to get new clothes! Do you plan on walking around in skin tight spandex the whole time?!" The Saiyajin's face turned red as she looked at herself. "No…" "All right then." the blue haired woman continued, smirking at her victory. "Now… How about Veronica?" "That's a great name!" ChiChi boasted, nodding in agreement. "And we already decided that Goku's public name will be Keko." "I don't remember deciding that…" Goku mumbled. ChiChi smiled and pinched the Saiyajin's cheek. "But I did. That's what I was going to name Gohan if he was a girl, so I want to use it. That's that!" The Saiyajin pulled away from the other woman and pouted, causing the others to chuckle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Veronica are you ready yet?! We're waiting!" Bulma shouted, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited outside of the dressing room. "I'm not coming out, woman!!" the Saiyajin shouted, attracting attention from a few other shoppers. The blue haired woman sighed and looked over at ChiChi and Goku. The other Saiyajin was standing in front of a three-way mirror as ChiChi adjusted some new clothes she was wearing. Bulma smirked as she watched. "Who knew those two Saiyajins would have such nice figures…" "I HEARD THAT!!" Vegeta shouted, glaring at the woman from the dressing room. "It was a compliment!" Bulma shouted back. She blinked as she looked at the outfit she had picked out for the Saiyajin. It was very casual, consisting of the same style of jeans she wore, a snug t-shirt and an accessory or two, such as a belt. The blue haired woman sighed. "Man… You've only been a woman for one day and you still have a better figure than me. No fair." Vegeta smirked. "Well maybe if you didn't eat junk food all day, you wouldn't be so flabby." "I'M NOT FLABBY! AND I DON'T EAT JUNK FOOD!!" the woman roared, turning a few heads. The princess smirked and walked over to a mirror. "My mistake. You're just naturally fat then." Bulma's face turned red as she watched the Saiyajin admire herself in the mirror. Vegeta paused after a moment and looked at the fuming woman's reflection before turning around to face her. "Bulma…" The blue haired woman paused for a moment, thinking that the Saiyajin might apologize. "Could you move over there? Your reflection is making me look less breath taking."  
  
Goku blinked and turned around as she heard Bulma scream at the top of her lungs. She gasped as she spotted the blue haired woman, who looked as if she were about to murder a laughing Vegeta. The Saiyajin quickly ran over to the two and grabbed Bulma just as she was lunging for the princess, pulling her away to a safe distance. "Chill out, Bulma! People are staring!" Goku cried, struggling to calm the enraged woman. "Of course people are staring!" Vegeta called from where she was still looking into the mirror. "They've never seen an animal outside of the zoo before." "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Bulma screeched, struggling in the Saiyajin's grip. ChiChi sighed and walked over to the angry woman. "Relax, Bulma. It's probably just her time." The blue haired woman paused and looked over at a smirking ChiChi, then smiled herself. The two suddenly burst out laughing while a very confused Goku, and a very angry Vegeta, looked on. "Woman!!" the princess cried, her voice even higher than normal. Goku raised an eyebrow as she scratched her head. "Huh?" The other two women finally managed to regain themselves as they wiped tears away from their eyes. ChiChi patted the Saiyajin on the shoulder. "Nothing. You'll know soon enough." Goku looked at a very red faced Vegeta, then back at ChiChi. "HUH?!" "BAKA!" the other Saiyajin shouted, storming out of the dressing room. Goku scratched her head again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can we go now?!" Vegeta almost whined as the women walked through the mall, shopping bags in hand. "Go? We've only been here a couple hours! We have a whole day of shopping ahead of us!" Bulma chirped, looking at all the shops around her as if she were in a candy store. Vegeta and Goku both let out long drawn out sighs, rolling their eyes in the process. ChiChi glared back at the Saiyajins, causing them to immediately straighten up. "Behave yourselves! You're acting like children." "They always act like children." Bulma said, glancing at a certain shop they were passing. "It's just more noticeable now that they're women." ChiChi looked over at the shop Bulma was eyeing, her face lighting up. "A Beauty Parlor!!" The two Saiyajin's faces drained of color as they looked at the store, then at each other. "RUN AWAY!!" Vegeta shouted, both women turning to flee. They paused when they saw a group of familiar faces. Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Trunks to be exact. "Run the other way!" Goku cried, pointing to the Beauty Parlor. Each Saiyajin grabbed their wife and ran into the shop just in time to avoid being seen by the group.  
  
The Saiyajins gasped for breath, stiffening when they saw what they had gotten themselves into. The shop was mostly pink with cosmetics, shampoos, stylists, perfumes, facials, and a bunch of other things that looked completely foreign to the women. "HELLO LADIES!!!" Goku and Vegeta jumped in surprise as a tall man ran over to them, beaming. He talked like a woman and acted like one too. "Oh you four are so lovely!" the man boasted, waving his hand and shifting his weight to one foot. "We are going to have sooooooo much fun making you all look even more glamorous!" Goku and Vegeta slowly looked at each other, then at Bulma and ChiChi, who were squealing in delight at the man. "H…hey Vegeta. You think he was once a woman who was turned into a man by the same jelly beans we ate?" "We can only hope so…" the princess replied, eyeing the strange man oddly. "Right this way, ladies, right this way!" the stylist said, pushing the four women into the parlor.  
  
"Now what would you ladies like to have done today?" the man asked, resting his head in his fist as he crossed his other arm over his chest. Bulma smiled and looked at the other women. "Everything! Hair, make-up, facials, and nails!" ChiChi nodded eagerly as the two Saiyajins shook their heads in horror. Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice. "Right this way then! We'll put you all in separate rooms so it'll be a surprise when you all meet up again!" "But, but, but, but…." Goku stuttered as ChiChi was led away and another woman came over to shoo her into a room. Vegeta snickered in amusement as the other Saiyajin disappeared into a room, still stuttering. Her smile faded when Bulma was led away and she soon found herself in a room with another woman, who was holding a pair of scissors and beaming happily. She squeaked weakly as the woman patted the chair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku looked around the room in awe. She'd never seen so many weird things in her life. The Saiyajin walked over to a table full of make-up and opened up a tube of lipstick. She eyed the bright red cosmetic in confusion before taking a bite out of it. "Mmmm… Not bad." she said, turning around to face a very shocked looking stylist. "Hi! My name's Go…er…Keko!" The Saiyajin blinked and took another bite out of the lipstick. "What?" The stylist looked at the lipstick, the back at Goku. The woman raised an eyebrow before hitting herself on the forehead. "I'm sorry! Ya want some? It's really good!" The other woman fell over, confusing the Saiyajin even further. "Wow, you're stranger than that guy out there. Did he used to be a woman?" The stylist slowly pulled herself off the floor, moaning as she rubbed her head. "Why do I always get the crazy ones…."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO WAY!!! DON'T CUT MY HAIR!!" Vegeta shouted, jumping up from the chair she was in. "I already let you shampoo it! That's as far as you go, woman!!" The stylist smiled at the Saiyajin and motioned for her to sit down again. "Not to worry! I'm an expert. There's no way I can mess up." Vegeta growled and backed away. "You don't understand! If you cut my hair, it won't grow back!" The other woman laughed. "I know hair grows slow, but it'll grow back. But ok. If you don't want me to cut it, that's fine. But at least let me put some highlights in it. And maybe style it a bit?" The Saiyajin gave it a little bit of thought before nodding. "Very well. But put the scissors down." The stylist chuckled and placed the scissors on the table, smiling when the other woman hopped back into the seat. "Alright. You have a very nice hair color. A very dark brown from what I can tell. With a little work, I can have some really nice reddish brown highlights running through it. "Whatever." Vegeta muttered. "Just make sure you don't cut anything." "Got it." the woman replied, setting to work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku blinked as her chair was turned around to face the mirror again. "AHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SKIN?!" the Saiyajin cried, looking at her now green complexion. The stylist laughed, patting the stunned woman on the head. "You must be really new at this. Don't worry. It's just a facial mask. It'll make your skin glow!" Goku relaxed a bit and sat back in the chair, cocking her head to the side. "But won't that hurt people's eyes when they look at me?" The other woman once again laughed as she played with the Saiyajin's hair, trying to decide how to style the spiky locks. "You're such a joker, Keko. Has your hair always been this spiky?" The Saiyajin nodded, forgetting about her skin for the moment. "Sort of. It used to be a lot shorter, but it was still impossible to style. I don't want you to cut it though. I won't grow back." The stylist chuckled again. "Sure it will. But I like it long like this anyway. I'll just bring out some highlights and try to tame it a bit. We have some of the best hair products out there, ya know." Goku nodded absently as she scooped some of her facial mask onto her finger, then licked it off. "Mmm! This is even better than that other stuff!" The other woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. "I should hope so. At least this stuff is made with all natural products…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked at her reflection in the mirror, stunned. "I don't believe it! A mere human managed to tame Saiyajin hair!" The princess gawked at her new hairstyle. The other woman had been right. Her hair did have some nice natural reddish highlights. With the help of some styling products, the woman had managed to smooth down most of the Saiyajin's hair, save a few stubborn spikes that refused to be tamed. Those were taken care of when the woman parted her hair in the middle, causing the spikes to frame the Saiyajin's face nicely. "So? You like?" the stylist asked, ignoring the comment about a Saiyajin. "I like." Vegeta said, jumping up from the chair. "I'll be on my way now." "Wait!" the woman cried, grabbing the Saiyajin's hand. "Where are you going? Your hair was only the first step. We still have a facial, manicure, and make-up left!" Vegeta's shoulders slumped as she was forced to return to the chair. "Being a woman is harder than I thought…" she muttered, watching as the other woman pulled out several files and other odd looking instruments.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! You have the coolest looking midnight blue highlights!!" the stylist cried as she rinsed the Saiyajin's hair. "That's nice." Goku said as she sucked on a lollipop the other woman had given her to keep the Saiyajin from eating all her products. "That shampoo I used helped tame your hair a bit, but not much. Not to worry though. I can still give you a super cool style with the spikes. You'll look great!" Goku blinked down at a hairstyle magazine she was looking through. "Ok, but make sure you don't go too far. There's a perverted old man stalking me and I don't want to provoke him anymore…if that's possible." The stylist once again laughed, thinking that the other woman was joking. "Well you'll have more than just one old man stalking you by the time I'm done with ya!" Goku's face paled a bit. "What?! Just how many old men are we talking here?!" "Keko!" the woman laughed, playfully punching the Saiyajin on the shoulder. Goku, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. Not at all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You are NOT painting my nails that color!" Vegeta shouted, pulling her hand away from the other woman. "But why? The green will go with your hair and make-up really nicely." "I don't care! No green!" the Saiyajin cried, folding her arms stubbornly. The stylist stared at her for a moment for pulling out another bottle of nail polish. "If you let me paint them green, I'll put a coat of sparkles over top of it." Vegeta was about to refuse, but the bottle of sparkles flashed brilliantly as the light hit it just right, catching the Saiyajin's attention. "Weeeeellll…. Ok!" The princess extended her hand again to the other woman, smiling happily at the sparkly polish. "I'm going to look even better than Kak…Keko!" The stylist raised an eyebrow as the Saiyajin threw her head back and laughed evilly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooooo!!! I want some of that too!!" Goku said happily, pointing to a bottle of glittery eye shadow. The stylist gasped as she looked from the Saiyajin, to the bottle. "You're right! It'd go perfect with the shiny look the make-up is giving you! You should do this professionally!" The woman smiled proudly. "Maybe I will. ChiChi is always badgering me to get a job." "Who's ChiChi?" the other woman asked as she applied to glitter to Goku's eyelids. "My wife." the Saiyajin said without thinking. The stylist nearly choked, looking at a now wide-eyed Goku. "Uh… I mean… She might as well be my wife the way she bosses me around, heh...heh…" The other woman finally remembered to breathe and laughed again. "You had me going there for a minute, Keko!" "Yeah…" the Saiyajin chuckled nervously, looking around the room. "Is it hot in here?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma and ChiChi squealed loudly as they spotted each other in the parlor. Bulma had a brand new hairstyle now, which was parted on the side and layered. The make-up she had on made her look several years younger as well. ChiChi also had a new hairstyle. For once, the woman's dark, shiny hair wasn't in a bun. Instead, it had been pulled up into a half ponytail and fluffed up a bit, giving it a fuller look. Her make-up highlighted her high cheekbones and proved that she was indeed a nice looking woman. "You look wonderful, ChiChi!!" Bulma cried, slightly shocked at the other woman's new appearance. "You too!" ChiChi smiled, admiring the woman's new hairstyle. "So you think Goku and Vegeta let their stylists touch them?" Bulma asked, chuckling. "We're about to find out…" ChiChi replied, turning around as she heard a couple of familiar voices.  
  
Both women's jaws hit the floor as Vegeta came into view, still chatting with her stylist. The Saiyajin's hair looked like it had lightened up considerably and was now a dark shade of brown with several reddish highlights running throughout it. Most its spikes had been smoothed out, and the ones that were left were carefully styled to set off the Saiyajin's facial features. Vegeta's eyes were highlighted in a light green eye shadow, which was complimented by a skin color blush. Instead of lipstick, the stylist had used a clear lip-gloss, which completed the look nicely. Her nails were shaped and painted with a darker green polish, which was covered with a layer of glitter.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed once she had gotten over her shock. "Darn it, Veronica! You're STILL better looking than me!!" "Of course I am, woman. I'm better looking than you when I'm in Oozaru form." The blue haired woman was about to respond when she focused on something behind the Saiyajin. ChiChi gasped, causing Vegeta to spin around, her eyes narrowing slightly. Goku skipped down the hallway happily while sucking on another lollipop, oblivious to everyone staring at her. The Saiyajin's hair seemed even darker than normal thanks to a good cleaning, and shone with midnight blue highlights. The front of her hair had been feathered lightly to tame some of the spikes, with a few hanging down for bangs. The rest of the woman's hair had been straightened for the most part and hung down to her shoulder blades. Goku's face seemed to be glowing brightly as well. The Saiyajin's eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her eyelids were done in a light shade of pink, which had glitter over top of it. The Saiyajin's blush and glossy lipstick was a light shade of pink as well. To top it all off, the woman's nails were painted in pink and had white designs painted on them.  
  
"Keko! Stop using your ki to make yourself glow!" Vegeta cried, jealousy obvious in her voice. Goku blinked, finally noticing the small group. "Huh? I'm not." ChiChi, who had finally managed to put her eyes back in their sockets, marched up to the other woman, walking in a circle around her. "Hey ChiChi! You look nice!" Goku said, happy to see the other woman's hair down for once. "Darn it, Keko! Don't act like you don't notice!" ChiChi cried, looking at the Saiyajin's incredibly shiny hair. Goku blinked and looked over at Bulma and Vegeta, jumping when she saw the glares on their faces. The Saiyajin removed the lollipop from her mouth and frowned. "What'd I do?" Bulma threw her hands in the air angrily. "You're prettier than all of us!!" she cried. "I've been beaten once again by Kakarotto!!" Vegeta shouted, no longer caring about looking sane. Goku raised an eyebrow and slowly placed the lollipop back in her mouth, not even noticing the group of old perverted men gawking in through the parlor windows.  
  
Hehe! That's it for chapter 2. I have pics of Vegeta and Goku as girls on my site. They're in the fan art section. Pic number 19 for Lauryn. (That's me.) http://www.geocities.com/ssjhumor/ 


	3. Girly Girls

Here's chapter three! Enjoy! And please review! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER…  
  
ChiChi ran up the stairs in a panic, fearing the worst for Goku. She gasped for air as she rounded the corner and threw open the bedroom door. "GOKU?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" The Saiyajin spun around and looked at the other woman, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?" ChiChi ran over to Goku and walked in a circle around her, making sure she was still in one piece. "You're late for breakfast!" the woman cried, putting her hand against the Saiyajin's forehead. "You must be seriously ill!" Goku sighed and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm going on a diet. I'm getting fat." ChiChi nearly fell over at the other woman's words. "Are you kidding me?! You've got a better figure than me! If anything, you've lost weight since this little change took place. Now stop this nonsense and come eat." The dark haired woman turned to leave, thinking that that was all that needed to be said to lure the Saiyajin to the kitchen table, but still, Goku refused. "No!" the woman cried, sitting up and folding her arms. "I'm a whale!!"  
  
ChiChi sighed and slowly ran her hand down her face in frustration. She had noticed that over the last couple weeks, Goku had been getting more and more sensitive about her looks. She wasn't sure if this was because the Saiyajin's new form was beginning to get the best of her, or if it was due to the spell. Either way, ChiChi didn't like it at all. Goku was becoming too much like a woman, mentally, for comfort. The dark haired woman left the room and returned downstairs to call Bulma, hoping to get some information on Vegeta's current status.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta shrieked in horror as she looked down at her shaking hand. Bulma, reacting to the scream, immediately burst into the room, looking in all directions for the source of the problem. The Saiyajin slowly looked up at the other woman, her face pale. "What? What's wrong?! Do you feel ok?!" Bulma cried, afraid that the princess was seriously hurt. Vegeta slowly raised her hand and pointed to her finger. "I….I broke a nail!!" Bulma fell over as the Saiyajin dropped to her knees and began crying like a little baby, clutching her hand. The blue haired woman glared over at the princess, her patience running thin. Vegeta had been becoming more and more sensitive over the past couple weeks and it was beginning to fray Bulma's nerves. Just the other day, the Saiyajin had been outside in the yard, enjoying the fresh air. Out of nowhere, Vegeta had come running inside, screaming at the top of her lungs about a huge disgusting monster that had assaulted her in the garden. When Bulma went out to investigate, the culprit was none other than a ladybug, who had committed the crime of touching the princess's shoe as it passed by. That was when the blue haired woman knew that the next few months would be anything but fun.  
  
Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the phone, which was ringing off the hook. She quickly picked up the receiver, smiling when she heard a familiar voice on the other line. "Hello, ChiChi! How are things going over there with Goku?" The woman's smile faded as she listened to the other woman talk about Goku's insecurity with her appearance. "That kinda sounds like what Vegeta's going through. She doesn't seem to have a problem with her appearance… but… Well, let's just say she's become even more girly than me. Everything scares her!" Bulma once again paused for a moment as ChiChi began talking again, causing a smile to spread over the woman's face. "Oh yeah! That's a great idea! Let's do it!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THREE DAYS LATER….  
  
"Is dad ready yet?!" Gohan called from downstairs, tapping his foot impatiently. "We're going to be late!" "Almost!" ChiChi yelled back, turning back to the closed bathroom door. "You can't stay in there forever, Goku! Now come out!" "No!" the Saiyajin called back, her voice slightly muffled from the closed door. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this!" "Like what?" the dark haired woman asked, clearly baffled. The last time she'd seen the other woman, she looked perfect. "My hair is a mess!! It's all frizzy!" the other woman called back, her voice squeaking a bit from stress. ChiChi chuckled at the Saiyajin's insecurity. "Goku, you could have no hair at all and you'd still be gorgeous! Now open this door and I'll see if I can help you with your so called frizzy hair." The other woman gasped from the other side of the door before pulling it open. "Are you saying my hair is falling out?!!" "No! Not at all!" ChiChi said quickly, not wanting to upset her further. The woman studied the Saiyajin for a moment. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, which fit rather snugly, along with a tank top that cut off half way down, exposing the Saiyajin's flat stomach. ChiChi glared in jealousy a bit before smiling. "Goku! You look great! And there's nothing wrong with you hair at all."  
  
Goku was about to protest when Gohan, who was making catcalls, caught their attention. The teenager burst out laughing when the other Saiyajin's face turned bright red before she once again retreated into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. ChiChi shot Gohan an angry glare before knocking on the door. "What's wrong now? That should prove that you look good!" "I don't want people looking at me!" Goku cried from the other side of the door. The dark haired woman scratched her head in confusion. "What? But I thought that was the whole point to wanting to look good!" There was a pause before the Saiyajin spoke again. "I want to look good, but I don't want anyone looking at me!" ChiChi sighed and rubbed her temples, beginning to feel the start of a serious migraine. "Goku! That makes no sense! Get out here!"  
  
Gohan gasped as he felt the other Saiyajin's energy rise as her frustration grew. "Uh… mom…I think she's angry… I suggest you back away from the door." ChiChi gasped and ran from the door, hiding behind her son for cover. Suddenly, there was a large burst of golden light from under the door before the entire bathroom door exploded off its hinges, flying across the room. Gohan and ChiChi blinked at a now blond haired, green-eyed Goku, who was looking in the mirror with a blank look on her face. The Saiyajin's hair was even fuller than before, but it was still hanging down to her shoulder blades instead of sticking up like it would if she were a man again. Her hair was now wavy and her bangs were spikier than before, but she still looked great, if not better. A smile soon spread over Goku's lips as she walked out of the bathroom, strolling past her still shocked family. "Ok, I'm ready to go now. If anyone looks at me, I'm now able to knock their teeth out with no effort at all." Gohan chuckled a bit as he turned to follow the Saiyajin. "Funny, dad." Goku stopped in her tracks and looked back at her son. "Who's joking?" The demi-Saiyajin and ChiChi exchanged worried glances as they followed the woman out of the house and to the car.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked around the room, which was full of familiar faces. Everyone was there, ranging from Piccolo to Paur. She and ChiChi had decided that Vegeta and Goku were under a lot of stress and needed to be around their…well…Goku's friends in order to hold onto what was left of their sanity. Bulma hoped that the two full-blooded Saiyajins might even spar and regain some of their manly habits. The blue haired woman smiled again and cleared her throat. "Ok, everyone. Goku should be here very soon and I'm about to bring Vegeta downstairs. Now remember, Goku has been sensitive about her looks lately, so be nice. And Vegeta's been very skittish, so…try not to sneak up on her or make any sudden movements…" A few snickers were heard throughout the large living room at the last statement.  
  
Bulma was about to scold the few insensitive individuals before an ear piercing scream caused her and everyone else to just about jump out of their skin. A few seconds later, Vegeta came running down the stairs, her arms flailing around in the air as she continued to scream in horror. "What's wrong?" the blue haired woman asked, looking at the cowering Saiyajin, who was hiding behind her. Vegeta pointed at the stairs and the woman followed her gaze, blinking when she saw what she had been running from. "What? Choutzu? Vegeta! You know that's just Tien's friend!" The Saiyajin whimpered a bit and continued hiding behind Bulma. "It's an evil demon clown boy!" The pale faced clown blinked and floated over to Tien, who was snickering a bit. "Gee… All I did was say hello!" Vegeta gasped and covered her ears. "Stop talking! You're voice scares me!" Choutzu was about to make another comment before his three-eyed friend slapped his hand over his mouth. "I think it's best if you just keep quiet and maybe out of sight for awhile…" Vegeta blinked and looked at Tien, pointing and screaming at the man. "HE HAS A THIRD EYE!!! AND IT'S STARING AT ME!" Bulma patted the Saiyajin on the back as she began to hyperventilate, slowly leading her into the kitchen. "I'll be right back. Please answer the door when Goku gets here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a half hour later, the doorbell finally rang. Yamcha was the first to reach the door and opened it quickly, smiling when ChiChi and Gohan came into view. Goten, who had been at Capsule Corp playing with Trunks the whole day, ran over to his mother, smiling happily. "Where's dad?!" he asked, looking around. ChiChi blinked and spun around, scanning the area for the Saiyajin. She finally spotted her still sitting in the car, her arms folded as she glared at the dashboard. "I'll get her." Gohan said, jogging back to the car. The group watched as Goku appeared to shout something at his son that made the demi-Saiyajin's face turn red. After a little more persuasion, Gohan finally lured Goku into Capsule Corp. "What'd she say?" ChiChi whispered to her son. Gohan chuckled a bit. "I don't think I should repeat her exact words, but just make sure Roshi stays away from her."  
  
"Wow, Goku! You look nice in Super Saiyajin form!" Yamcha said, smiling nicely. The woman glared at the former desert bandit and folded her arms, snorting. "Whatever." ChiChi punched the Saiyajin on the arm, frowning. "Goku! Most people would have said thank you!" "Well I'm not most people! Stop looking at me!!" she shouted, glaring at the whole group, who exchanged glances before looking anywhere but Goku. The Saiyajin blinked, her lip quivering as she spun around to ChiChi. "I told you! I'm fat! They won't even look at me!" The dark haired woman sighed and put her hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder. "You just told them not to look at you…" "Goku, you look fine. Stop being so sensitive." Piccolo muttered, immediately shutting up as the woman spun around to glare at him. "I'm not being sensitive!!!" Goku looked at the group, who were now staring at her with wide eyes. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!" she screamed, her face turning red as she clenched her fists in anger. Everyone in the room swayed a bit before finally falling over.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but work has been taking up a lot of my time lately. So it looks like Goku and Vegeta's new forms are getting the best of them… How will this affect their little get together? We'll see… 


	4. Horror Strikes!!

Sorry I took so long to get this out. Work has been killing me lately. KILLING ME, I SAY! This is short, but it got good reviews on my site…so… enjoy!  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Goku folded her arms as she strolled down one of Capsule Corp's many hallways. The Saiyajin had quickly grown bored with the party and decided that she'd go for a walk. The woman would have ventured outside if not for the several prying eyes of passing humans, so she decided that Capsule Corp was more than big enough to satisfy her. Goku blinked as she heard the sound of several people talking and stopped in front of a door, slowly pushing it open so she could see inside. The room was completely dark, even though it was in the middle of the day. Whoever was in the room had pulled the curtains shut, leaving only the light the TV emitted to brighten the area. Goku scanned the room, smirking when she spotted Vegeta, who was rocking back and forth nervously on the couch as she watched a cartoon. The Saiyajin raised her fingers to her forehead, using her instant transmission technique to teleport herself right behind the couch the princess was currently occupying. Goku bit back a laugh she felt growing in her throat as she slowly peered over the back of the couch, smirking at Vegeta. The Saiyajin quickly ducked out of sight as the princess glanced behind her, successfully avoiding being discovered. Unable to control herself any longer, Goku bounded out from behind the couch, flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as her heart found a new home in her throat and immediately dove off the couch, screaming in horror as she threw several objects at the other Saiyajin, who was still covered in the shadows.  
  
Goku laughed uncontrollably as she easily avoided the objects thrown at her, watching as Vegeta continued to scream and run around. The Saiyajin's laughter soon died down as the princess finally dropped to the floor, gasping for air. "….Vegeta? You ok? It's me. Goku." Silence filled the air for a moment, with the exception of the princess's ragged breathing. "Kak…Kakarotto?" Goku clicked on a light and nodded, a smile spreading over her face. "Sorry. I thought you would have been able to sense me or something." Vegeta slowly sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. It took the woman a moment to recognize the other Saiyajin with blonde hair, but once she did, she wasn't happy at all. "Kakarotto!! How dare you sneak up on me like that!! I should kill you!" Goku snickered and flopped down on the couch, flicking some loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, but then the sight of my dead body would probably give you a heart attack. You're jumpy." Vegeta balled her hands into fists as she walked around to the front of the couch, frowning angrily. "I am NOT jumpy!" Goku blinked as a small housefly flew into the princess's line of sight, causing the woman to shriek in horror as she jumped into the other Saiyajin's lap. "Kill it, Kakarotto!!"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, about to reply when the door slowly opened. The two Saiyajins glanced over the back of the couch, spotting none other than Master Roshi, who was drooling on his shoes. "Oh my! Looks like the real party is up here! Heh, heh!" The two Saiyajins stared at the hermit for a moment before looking back at each other. Goku's face turned red as she quickly pushed Vegeta off of her, causing the princess to fall onto the floor with a thud. "Kakarotto! You could have bruised my royal flesh!" Roshi chuckled as yet another perverted thought entered his mind. "Yes, well you Saiyajins play pretty rough after all." "ROSHI!!!" Goku and Vegeta shouted at once, each forming a ki ball in their hand. "I think that's my cue to leave!" the old man cried, taking off down the hallway. The two Saiyajins screamed in anger and ran after him, intent on shutting him up for good.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So where do you think Goku and Vegeta are?" Yamcha asked, noticing that both Saiyajins had been absent for quite some time. "Well Vegeta's probably hiding in a corner somewhere and Goku's probably poking someone's eyes out for looking at her." Bulma said, running her hands through her hair as she thought about the possibilities. The group sat there a moment before loud screaming erupted within the peaceful setting. Suddenly, Roshi, followed closely by Goku and Vegeta, went running by so fast that they were almost a blur. "Uh oh… That can't be good. I thought someone was watching that old man!" Gohan cried, blinking as the entire group merely shrugged their shoulders. Everyone jumped up and ran in the direction the three had gone, eventually finding themselves outside. "We have to get to Roshi before Goku and Vegeta do!" Gohan cried, looking around the large yard. The demi-Saiyajin blinked as Piccolo tapped him on the shoulder, then pointed in another direction. "Too late…" Gohan followed the Namek's pointed finger and gasped as he spotted the old man, who was hanging by his underwear from a tree. The entire group cringed. "That's gotta hurt…" Yamcha said, the others nodding in agreement. Goten and Trunks, who had seen the whole incident while playing outside, were too busy rolling on the ground laughing to be aware of the rest of the group. "Talk about a killer wedgie!" Trunks laughed. "Well I guess you'd be the expert here on wedgies, huh Trunks?" Goten chuckled in his innocent way. The purple haired demi-Saiyajin laughed even harder before stopping completely, glaring at his friend. "HEY!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You two outta be ashamed of yourselves!" ChiChi lectured, glaring at the two Saiyajins, who were currently shoving food down their throats. "He's an old man! He's probably senile too!" Goku snorted and stopped eating for a moment. "Well I already gave a warning about what I was going to do if he wasn't kept away from me!" Gohan coughed a bit, remembering the comment that had made his face turn red earlier. ChiChi frowned and folded her arms. "I thought you said you were on a diet." Goku shrugged and continued eating. "Roshi runs faster than I thought. After that workout, I think it's safe to eat something." Vegeta looked around the kitchen as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Where is that old man anyway? I want to make sure I don't see him while I'm eating. I may lose my appetite." ChiChi and Gohan looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the Saiyajins. "Did anyone get him down?" Gohan asked, watching as everyone shook their heads. "But that was hours ago!" ChiChi cried. "Surely SOMEONE noticed Roshi was still hanging from that tree!" Goku chuckled a bit and pointed out the glass patio door. "Someone noticed all right." Everyone blinked and looked outside. Trunks and Goten were currently running around the old man, poking at him with a couple sticks while laughing at his current predicament.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Everyone had left the party except the Sons and the Briefs. Tien and Choutzu decided it was best they go when they gave Vegeta her third heart attack of the night. The others were all chased away after receiving death threats from Goku when she caught any of them looking at her. Bulma sighed and flopped down on the couch. "You two sure know how to ruin a party." "It was boring anyway." Vegeta muttered, also taking a seat on the couch. "I didn't think so," Goku chirped, jumping onto the couch as well. "I thought it was pretty amusing when we had to electrocute Vegeta to get her heart beating again." The princess growled and folded her arms, glaring at the floor. "Well why do Tien and Choutzu have to be so freaky looking?! No wonder they live in secluded areas! They probably scare small children!" "I wasn't scared." Goten said, looking up from the hand held video game he was playing. "Shut up, brat! You were scared and you know it!" "I was not!" the demi-Saiyajin shouted back. "Were so!" "Were NOT!" Goten cried, bursting into Super Saiyajin form. Vegeta screamed in horror and dove behind the couch, peeking over the top at the child Super Saiyajin. "He's a demon!" she said, her voice shaking in fear. Goku raised an eyebrow as she scratched her blonde hair. "Um…Vegeta? He just went Super Saiyajin. You can do it too, ya know." The princess blinked as she slowly emerged from her hiding place behind the couch, clearing her throat as she took her seat again. "Yes… I was aware of that. I was just testing all of you." Everyone sat in silence for a moment, not believing what a fraidy cat the princess had become. "Er… How about we watch a movie, ne? The Sons can stay the night tonight since it's already so late." Bulma said as she walked over to the VCR and popped in a movie. "This is an older horror movie, so it shouldn't be that scary. It's called Poltergeist."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Vegeta pulled her covers up to her chin as she stared around the dark room. The Saiyajin jumped in fear as a tree branch scratched on the bedroom window and lightning flashed, lighting up the entire room for a couple seconds. "This is just like the movie…" she whispered, her eyes growing wider. "First the storm gets closer, then the tree gets scarier, and then the clown comes to life and tries to kill me!!!" Images of Choutzu flashed through Vegeta's mind, causing the woman to nearly have another heart attack. Unable to stand being by herself any longer, the Saiyajin cautiously edged out of bed, slowly making her way to the door. As she reached for the knob, a loud rumble of thunder erupted, causing the woman to immediately retreat to her bed once again, where she hid under the covers. "This is ridiculous! No one's going to get me!" the princess told herself, tossing the blankets aside. She gasped as lightning once again lit the room, casting the shadow of a body on the wall. Vegeta opened her mouth in a mute scream before bolting from the room.  
  
Vegeta ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the room Goku was staying in. She quickly opened the door, gasping when she found an empty bed. "Kakarotto?!" No answer. Fearing that the evil ghosts had gotten the other Saiyajin, Vegeta continued her search of Capsule Corp, eventually ending up in the kitchen. The woman fumbled for the light switch, gasping when she realized that the power had been knocked out by the storm. She squinted into the room, trying desperately to see through the dark. Her eyes widened as the room once again lit up from the lightning, revealing Goku, who was motionless with her face buried in a bowl of cereal. "Oh my god!!! The evil clown drowned Kakarotto!!" she screamed, running around in a small circle. The Saiyajin managed to feel her way over to Goku, aided by the occasional burst of light from the storm. The woman poked at the motionless Saiyajin, her hand shaking the entire time. Vegeta attempted to calm her racing heart as she started to walk away, hoping to find someone who hadn't been murdered yet. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Goku moan. Vegeta spun around, gasping when she saw that the other Saiyajin was sitting up with pieces of cereal stuck to her face. "ZOMBIE!!" the princess screamed, grabbing the cereal box from the table before beating the other Saiyajin with it. "WAA!!" Goku fell to the floor and covered her head as Vegeta continued to hit her with the box, yelling about her being undead. "Vegeta! Quit it! I fell asleep!!" "You can't fool me!" the princess shouted. "You would have drowned in the milk!" "I didn't have any milk in there! I was too tired to pour it! Cut it out! I haven't gotten to look at the pictures on that box yet!" Vegeta blinked and stopped her assault, the cereal box still raised above her head. "Oh… Sorry."  
  
Goku pulled herself off the floor, brushing herself off. "I think I have a marshmallow in my eye…" Vegeta snorted and tossed the box back on the table, trying to compose herself. "Baka. You shouldn't have fallen asleep in your cereal." "Whatever. What are you doing up anyway?" the Saiyajin asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Vegeta, who suddenly remember why she had been looking for the Saiyajin in the first place, looked around the dark room cautiously, edging closer to the other woman. "The clown is after me…" she whispered. Goku raised an eyebrow. "What clown? Choutzu left hours ago." The princess shuddered at the mention of the little fighter's name, but quickly shook it off. "No… the other clown… from the movie." "Vegeta, there's no…" "No!" the princess cried, grabbing the front of Goku's nightshirt. "You don't understand! Weren't you paying attention to the movie?! First the storm comes, then the tree outside the window creeps me out, and now we have to figure out where the clown is before it finds us…" the Saiyajin whispered, glancing around. Goku snorted. "Ok, well first off, keep your hands off my shirt." Vegeta blinked, her face turning red as she jumped away. The Saiyajin continued. "And second, there's no clo---" Goku stopped short as lightning once again lit the room. The two Saiyajins looked out the window as a low moaning noise caught their attention. A figure outside was pressing itself against the glass, clawing at the window as it made inhuman noises. "IT'S THE CLOWN!!!" Vegeta cried, pointing in horror. Goku struggled to say something, the color draining from her face as another flash of lightning revealed that the figure had disappeared. "IT'S COMING FOR US!!" she finally managed to scream. The two Saiyajins looked at each other before they both began screaming in horror.  
  
*************************  
  
I know it's short again, but time is not my friend. So what's after Goku and Vegeta? Is it another evil villain come to destroy the feminine warriors? Only time will tell! 


	5. Girly Clowns and Rabid Saiyajins

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku both dove under the kitchen table, each latching into one of the furniture's legs as lightning once again flashed. "You think it'll find us here?" Goku asked, glancing around the dark room from her hiding place. "Well judging from what I saw, that evil clown is short… so we're probably going be the first thing it sees!" Vegeta answered, her eye twitching nervously. The other Saiyajin rung her hands together, her eyes wide as the darkness of the room seemed to swallow them whole. "Uh….Well then…. Don't you think we should hide somewhere else?" The princess blinked and stared at the other woman, as if she were processing what she had just been told. Suddenly, both Saiyajins jumped up and dashed from the kitchen, each running into the large living room. "Where should we hide?!" Goku cried, jumping from foot to foot as she searched for any signs of the killer clown. Vegeta wiped a bit of sweat from her brow as she frantically looked around the room, finally pointing to a large ledge built into the wall near the ceiling. "Up there! We'll be able to see everything!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma struggled to wake up as she made her way down the stairs, having been jolted awake by a particularly loud rumble of thunder. "Stupid storm… I need sleep… Those two Saiyajins are zapping all my energy…" The woman yawned as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching out to flip on the light switch. She rolled her eyes when she discovered that the power had been knocked out. Shrugging it off, Bulma continued her journey to the kitchen, intent on grabbing a glass of warm milk to knock her out for the rest of the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta and Goku snapped to attention as some movement in the living room caught their attention. "What's that?!" Goku whispered, pointing to the mumbling figure as it slowly moved across the room. Vegeta squinted and watched it carefully, rubbing her chin as she did so. "Look at its hair… It's crazier than yours, Kakarotto!" "Hey!" the other woman cried, only to have the princess slap her hand over her mouth. "Quiet!" she snapped. "It'll hear you. Look at it… It's slouched and seems to be mumbling about something…" The two fell silent again as they struggled to hear what the creature was saying through the noise the storm created. Goku gasped when she caught a bit of it. "Did… did it just say something about knocking someone out?" Before Vegeta could reply, the creature stopped and turned toward them, standing completely still. "Baka!" the princess said as quietly as possible. "It heard you… Now it's going find us, and kill us!" Goku tensed a bit as the still shadowed figure began walking in their direction. "Do… do you think it saw us up here?" "Doesn't matter. Either way, we need to take that clown out before it gets us! On three, we attack…" Goku nodded and stared down at their target, powering up ever so slightly as her adrenaline began to flow. "One… two… THREE!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma scratched her tangled blue hair as she shuffled across the living room carpet, mumbling about wanting to knock herself out and be done with it. She blinked as a small sound caught her attention on the far side of the room and she turned to investigate. The woman frowned when she was unable to see through the dark and began walking toward the sound, hoping to discover its source. She tensed a bit after a moment, feeling as if she were being watched, the feeling sending a shiver down her back. "THREE!!!" "Huh?" Bulma looked up and screamed as two shadowed figures hurdled toward her from the ceiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta and Goku both lunged for the creature, each completely missing and hitting the floor heavily, the shadowed figure standing between them, untouched. Vegeta sat up and covered her ears as the creature emitted a horrible high-pitched shrieking noise, which left her defenseless. "Make it stop, Kakarotto!!" Goku, who was handling the sound better due to constantly listening to ChiChi scream, pounced toward the source the noise, biting down on the creature's ankle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma screamed in horror as both creatures landed on either side of her. For a moment, the blue haired woman thought that she had heard one of them say something, but she was too busy screaming to tell. Unable to move from fear, she continued shrieking, hoping to scare off whatever was attacking her. Suddenly, something latched onto her leg and bit down, causing pain to bolt through her ankle. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She kicked frantically, managing to dislodge the creature from her leg. With a slight limp, the woman ran from the room and scurried back up the stairs, desperately trying to make it to ChiChi's room before the rabid creatures attacked her again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku smirked in satisfaction as the evil clown ran away screaming, disappearing from the room within seconds of her attack. "Oh no! It went upstairs! It's going to get Bulma! Who'll fix my gravity machine if she's murdered?!" Vegeta cried. Goku gasped, hands on either side of her face. "And ChiChi! Who's gonna fix breakfast if the clown gets her?!" The two Saiyajins fell silent as the unspeakable possibilities came to light. "We'll….we'll have to do it all ourselves!" Goku choked out, nearly fainting at the thought of having to venture into the kitchen alone everyday. "We must save them!" Vegeta cried, pointing toward the stairs… or where she thought the stairs were. It was still too dark to see. "To the stairs!" Goku shouted, pointing in another direction. Unable to see each other, the two women let out war cries and took off in completely different directions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma gasped for air as she skidding to a halt in front of ChiChi's room. Having lived in Capsule Corp all her life, the woman knew the layout of the building like the back of her hand, so the darkness didn't throw her off in the least. She bolted into the room and ran over to the other woman's bed, frantically shaking her until she was awake. ChiChi sat up and looked around, her eyes wide as she struggled to remember where she was. "Wha—What is it?! Goku! I'm not fixing you a midnight snack again!" Bulma blinked as the dark haired woman began to go back asleep again, mumbling something about a bottomless pit. "ChiChi! It's me! Wake up, I need your help!" The other woman sat up again, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Bulma? What's wrong?" The blue haired woman bit down on her nails nervously as she paced back and forth in the room. "I went downstairs to get something from the kitchen, and something attacked me! Two things to be exact, but one of them bit me!" ChiChi blinked, scratching her head. "Do you think Trunks and Goten brought more animals in here again?" Bulma shook her head, even though the other woman couldn't see her in the dark. "No. These things were big. Just as big as me! Even the boys know not to bring things like THAT into this house." ChiChi yawned and felt around until she found her robe, which she wrapped around herself before heading for the door. "Ok. Lets go see if we can find out what exactly has invaded this place…" Bulma nodded and followed close behind the other woman, her eyes darting around the dark hallways of Capsule Corp.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta slowly made her way into another room, her hand running across the wall to keep her on track. "Where are those stupid stairs?!" she growled, pausing when she didn't hear a dimwitted response from the other Saiyajin. The princess blinked and turned around, walking back the way she had came. "Kakarotto?" Silence. Vegeta's spine tingled as the reality of the situation hit her at full force. She was alone, in the dark, and there was an evil clown after her. The Saiyajin's eyes widened as the stairs, which were in the opposite direction she had been traveling, began to creak. "It's…. It's coming…" she squeaked, slowly backing away. She finally turned around and bolted, running face first into the wall she had been backed against.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ChiChi and Bulma each stiffened as a loud noise reached their ears. "What was that?" Bulma whispered, clutching onto the back of the other woman's robe. ChiChi listened from another moment, hearing nothing but the sound of rain hitting the windows. "It sounded like something running into the wall… But I don't hear it anymore. It may have just been the wind…" Bulma, who wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, nodded and continued walking behind the dark haired woman, careful not to fall behind as they started their journey through the dark rooms of Capsule Corp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Goku mumbled in annoyance as she ran into another wall, rubbing her nose in pain. "Geez! Vegeta, how are you keeping from running into the walls?" the annoyed Saiyajin asked, spinning around, fully expecting to see the other woman right behind her. Goku gasped when she saw nothing, panic fully sweeping over her. "Vegeta?!" The Saiyajin retraced her steps, careful to avoid the steps that involved running into a wall. "Vegeta?" she whispered again, feeling around in the dark. Goku screamed in horror as she tripped over something, falling onto the floor with a thud. She blinked and sat up, glancing back at the large object that had been in her path. The Saiyajin squinted and poked the object, noticing that it didn't move at all. Suddenly, the flash of lightning lit the room for a few seconds, revealing an unconscious Vegeta. Goku, thinking the clown had killed the princess, began screaming in horror, unable to move.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
ChiChi and Bulma spun around at the sound of screaming, their eyes wide with fright. "Is… Is that Goku?" ChiChi asked as the scream finally died down, leaving the two women standing in an eerie silence, with the exception of the sounds the raging storm produced. Bulma gasped. "What if she's being attack by the same creatures that attacked me?!" ChiChi gasped as well, bolting in the direction the scream had come from. "We have to help her then! Lets go!" "Right!" the blue haired woman cried, running off as well. ChiChi paused and looked back at Bulma, who was currently taking off in the opposite direction. "Um… She's this way…" The blue haired woman paused and snapped her fingers before joining ChiChi, chuckling nervously. "Of course…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku's head snapped up as two figures ran into the room, each breathing heavily. The Saiyajin's eyes narrowed angrily, believing these two figures to be the clowns that had killed Vegeta. The woman forgot her fears and jumped up, lunging for the two shadowed figures. "DIE, EVIL CLOWNS!" ChiChi and Bulma blinked and looked at each other. "Goku? Clowns? Where?!" They both screamed in horror as they were both tackled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Vegeta slowly sat up, rubbing her head in the hopes that the dull throbbing pain in her forehead would fade. As she became more aware of her surroundings, the princess realized that a fight was going on in the same room. Fearing that Kakarotto was being attack by the clown, the Saiyajin quickly grabbed hold of a flashlight that she'd had with her the entire time. Vegeta quickly flicked it on, gasping at what she discovered.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma were both currently fighting each other. Each woman was kicking, punching, scratching, and biting at the other, occasionally shouting something about a rabid animal. The two women stopped suddenly as the flashlight shone on them, each blinking in confusion. ChiChi let go of the other woman's hair and lowered her fist. "Bulma?!" The blue haired woman stopped biting ChiChi's arm and rubbed her hair. "Wha….Where's the rabid animal that attacked us?!" The two watched as Vegeta shone the flashlight in another direction, casting light upon Goku, who was currently fighting…. herself. The Saiyajin was rolling around on the floor with her own hands wrapped around her neck, strangling herself. "Die…ack!" she choked out, slamming her head into the wall repeatedly. "GOKU!!" ChiChi cried. The woman slowed her attack on herself, finally stopping after one final head slam. She blinked and looked at Vegeta, ChiChi, and Bulma, who were staring blankly at her, their mouths hanging open ever so slightly. Realizing that she still couldn't breathe very well, the Saiyajin attempted to reach up and pry the offending hands off her neck, gasping when nothing happened. "MY ARMS ARE GONE!!" she cried. Vegeta rolled her eyes and stormed over to the other Saiyajin, pulling Goku's hands off her throat. "BAKA!" she shouted, whacking her upside the head with the flashlight. Goku blinked and looked at Vegeta, her eyes narrowing. "You…you were dead! ZOMBIE!!" Vegeta once again whacked the other Saiyajin with the flashlight. "You moron! I was never dead! I ran into the wall and knocked myself out!" The princess paused when she heard muffled snickers coming from ChiChi and Bulma, her face turning red as she spun around to face them. "AND I MEANT TO DO IT TOO!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
After a lot of explaining, the group finally figured out that there had never been any rabid animals in the house… besides Goku. "But wait!" Vegeta cried. "Who's shadow was that on my wall, and who did me and Kakarotto see outside?" Everyone looked at each other, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation for the strange sightings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roshi ran around the large building, ranting about being soaked to the bone. "Why won't anyone let me in?! I know those Saiyajins saw me when I was at the kitchen window!" The old man pressed his face against another window, seeing nothing. "Ah well. At least the storm broke that tree branch I was still hanging from…" Roshi peered into another window, spotting Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, and Vegeta sitting on the floor, talking about something. He began waving his arms in an attempt to get their attention.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goku blinked as some movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She slowly turned toward the window, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the clown outside, waving its arms at her. "THERE IT IS!!" she screamed, pointing in horror. Everyone else turned toward the window as well, each screaming in horror once they had seen what Goku was referring to. Without even thinking about it, Vegeta powered up and sent a huge energy blast toward the clown, shattering the window and launching the creature into the sky, where it disappeared into the storm.  
  
*****************  
  
HEHE!! This is a bit longer than the last chapters… I think. It may seem a bit choppy, but it must be better than nothing, eh? That'll learn Roshi not to go looking into people's windows. Well, I'm gonna try to start bringing this fic to a close, so be on the lookout for the next chapter! 


	6. Fighting ALWAYS solves the problem!

(Sorry I've taken so long writing this. The fic is finally coming to an end though!)  
  
  
  
Days, then weeks, then months passed, and needless to say, Goku and Vegeta had had just about enough of this 'being a woman' stuff. The magical effect the jellybeans they had eaten seemed to be taking longer to wear off than expected. ChiChi and Bulma, however, weren't complaining. This simply meant that they'd have more new clothes to wear once the Saiyajins finally took on their true forms again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, slowly pounding her head against the smooth surface in an attempt to ease the intense boredom she was currently suffering from. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she watched the Saiyajin, sipping on a soda as she leaned against the counter. "Bored?" she finally asked, cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. The princess immediately frowned as she looked at the other woman. "What gave it away?" she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Bulma snorted and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Geez! Someone's in a mood today! Do you want to go shopping or something?" "NO!" Vegeta cried, nearly causing the other woman to fall over in surprise. "If I have to step foot in another mall, I'll finally keep my word and destroy this entire planet!!" "Fine, whatever. But I think you need more clothes." the blue haired woman replied, taking another sip of her soda. The princess snorted and tapped her finger on the table. "You mean you need more clothes. I'm not Kakarotto, woman! I'm smart enough to know that you're just buying all this junk so you can have it when I change back!" Bulma chuckled as she left the room, feeling quite foolish for thinking she could trick the Saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta glared at her retreating form before looking back at the table, ready to resume her game of, 'how many slams does it take to get to the center of a Saiyajin's head?'. "HEY VEGETA!" The princess screamed in surprise and fell out her chair, immediately glaring over at Goku, who was smiling, as usual. "What is it, baka?! Don't you ever knock?!" "No time for that!" the other Saiyajin said, her voice clearly giving away her excited mood. "I have great news!!" Vegeta folded her arms. "What? Did Dunken' Donuts get another shipment in?" Goku blinked before another smile found its way onto her face. "Oh yeah! That too! But I have something even better!" The princess raised an eyebrow. Surely it had to be something good to beat out the excitement fresh donuts could cause the other Saiyajin. "The world is being attacked!!!" Goku cried, unable to keep it in any longer. Vegeta's face immediately lit up as she jumped up off the floor she was still sitting on. "Really?! Is the villain seemingly unbeatable?!" she asked, her fists clenched in anticipation. "Yep!" "Well then lets go!!" the princess cried, taking off out the door with Goku right behind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku hummed happily as she flew through the air, munching on a donut. "You just HAD to stop and get those, didn't you?" Vegeta asked dryly, her arms folded as she stared at her fellow Saiyajin. The woman nodded enthusiastically as she finished off the last tasty pastry. The princess was about to snap an insult when a large power level caught her attention. Both Saiyajins looked down at the bare landscape below them, finding themselves in a rocky desert. "There he is!" Goku said, pointing at a large figure that was currently blowing up the surrounding area while laughing evilly. The two Saiyajins landed and stared at the villain for a moment, sizing up their competition. The being was a large, almost Namekin looking creature. Its reddish skin was stretched over bulky steel muscles, which seemed to flex with each movement the villain made. He had spiky black hair and sharp facial features, giving the alien a handsome and strong appearance.  
  
Vegeta folded her arms and smirked. "I think we can take this guy. No problem. What do you think, Kakarotto?" "I think he's dreamy…" the other woman replied, causing the princess to fall over, kicking up dust from the dry ground as she did so. Vegeta looked back at the Saiyajin, shock written all over her face. Goku's eyes were currently large and watery, her fingers laced together as she stared at the villain, who hadn't taken notice to them yet. Vegeta jumped up and slapped the other Saiyajin several times, trying to knock some sense into the warrior. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!! YOU'VE BEEN A WOMAN FAR TOO LONG!!" Goku immediately snapped out of the daze she'd been in, her face turning red from embarrassment. "Sorry, Vegeta…." "Yes, you are…" the princess replied, returning her attention to the reason they'd come in the first place.  
  
The red creature was now staring at the two women, Vegeta's screaming having caught his attention. "Who are you?" he asked, scratching his head. "No, who are YOU?" the princess snapped, folding her arms in irritation. "Ah yes. My name is Ketto." Goku blinked and looked around at the smoking rubble that used to be… rubble… "What are you doing out here? What's the point of blowing up a bunch of rocks?" Ketto shrugged and looked around. "Have you ever spent the day blasting innocents? Their screaming becomes extremely annoying." The two Saiyajins slowly looked at each other before returning their eyes to the creature before them. "So… Why are you here then?" Vegeta asked, beginning to become disappointed with their current situation. "I want to fight the strongest beings on this planet! Now go fetch them for me, puny human women!" "Uh oh…" Goku looked over at Vegeta, who was becoming so angry that steam was actually coming out of her ears. "I…am…no…HUMAN!!!" the princess roared, her ki skyrocketing as the surrounding area was flattened from the shockwave she created. Ketto was obviously speechless as he watched the Saiyajin's hair become golden while her eyes lightened to an aqua color. "I…. I didn't know humans could change their hair and eye color…" Goku slapped her hand over her face as Vegeta screamed in rage, taking her power to the next level as her hair became spikier than before, her aurora glowing a brilliant golden color that was almost too bright to look at.  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta continued to power up, screaming the entire time as the earth seemed to shake. Stones and boulders alike rose into the air and shattered into millions of pieces. The ground buckled and cracked, creating deep canyons that seemed to have no bottom. Even the clouds in the sky were pushed away from the enormous amount of energy the Saiyajin was creating. Goku cleared her throat in annoyance, causing the princess to stop screaming as she looked over at her fellow Saiyajin. "Too much?" she asked. "Just a tad." Goku replied, waving her hand back and forth in a so-so fashion. Vegeta hung her head in shame, containing her ki within her body once again, causing what remained of the floating boulders to drop back to the ground. Goku powered up as well, bursting into Super Saiyajin mode in a much less dramatic way than the princess had.  
  
Ketto stared at the two Saiyajins in mute fascination, slowly stroking his chin. "So… Does this make you Super Humans for something?" "GAAAAAA!!! LEMME AT HIM!!" Vegeta shrieked, attempting to launch herself at the creature, only to be restrained by Goku. "Temper!! You know your fighting style gets sloppy when you're this mad!" the woman cried, loosening her grip as the princess relaxed a bit. "Fine," Vegeta said, brushing herself off. "I wouldn't want that dramatic transformation to go to waste anyway." Goku nodded and let go of the Saiyajin, gasping as the princess immediately launched herself at Ketto, who was totally unprepared as sharp nails made bloody cuts in his cheek. "What the…" "Vegeta! You're fighting like a girl! Use your fists!! Not nails!!" Goku cried, waving her hands in the air in frustration. The other Saiyajin blinked and looked at her bloody nails, then at Ketto, who was cradling his injured cheek. "Oh yeah…" she muttered, balling her hand into a fist instead.  
  
The two Saiyajins both attacked Ketto, the thrill of battle flowing through their veins as they maneuvered to carry out their attacks and dodge others. Vegeta laughed evilly as she sent a large ki attack at the villain, who batted it off to the side with a smirk, causing it to smash into an unprepared Goku instead. The hit Saiyajin blinked as the tip of her hair smoked, then caught fire. She screamed in horror and batted at the flames. "My hair!! I'll get split ends!!" "Stop, drop, and roll, Kakarotto!!" Vegeta called, equally worried about the other Saiyajin's perfect hair. They may have been rivals, but no woman could bare to see such perfection get destroyed. Goku flew at the ground at an alarming rate, pulling up at the last moment so that she easily slid onto the ground, where she began rolling back and forth. A couple seconds later, the small fire was out, much to their relief.  
  
Goku sat up and looked at the tip of the burned lock, her lip sticking out in a pout when she noticed a few of the golden strands were indeed split. Ketto blinked as the woman slowly turned and looked up at him, gasping when he caught a glimpse of the truly enraged expression on the Saiyajin's face. Before he could even react, Goku launched herself at the alien, throwing punches and kicks that moved so fast that he could barely keep up. Ketto growled in irritation as he finally managed to land a few punches of his own while dodging others. "I have to remember not to mess with a human's hair…" Vegeta screamed in rage, causing the villain to focus his attention on her for a moment, giving Goku just enough time to land a point blank ki blast in his chest. Ketto screamed in pain and plummeted to the ground, creating a large crater in the earth as he crash- landed, dust and dirt flying in all directions.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared down at the motionless figure, then glared over at Goku, who was currently mumbling about her slightly damaged hair again. "Kakarotto!! I wanted to end it!!" The other Saiyajin blinked and looked down at Ketto, who still wasn't moving. "Er… Sorry." The princess pouted slightly as she once again returned her gaze to the unconscious villain. She blinked as some movement caught her eye, a smile creeping onto her features. "Never mind…" Goku stopped examining her nails and watched as the other Saiyajin landed beside the crater Ketto was currently occupying. The man blinked as he looked up at the grinning princess, quickly jumping up and throwing his hands in front of him in defense. "I give up! You earth women are too much to handle!" Vegeta began laughing evilly as she formed a ki blast in her hand, intent on finishing this small threat for good.  
  
Vegeta blinked, pausing as she was just about to launch her attack on her victim. She somehow felt… different. Goku rubbed her eyes as she stared at Vegeta, who seemed to have just put on several pounds in a matter of seconds. "Hey… You're back to normal!" she cried. The prince looked down at himself, now completely back to his usual male self. He spun around and looked at Goku, who was also back to normal. "So are you!" Goku, who hadn't noticed his own little change, looked down at himself as well, a smile spreading over his face when he was sure he was himself again. "Finally!! Come on! Lets go tell everyone!" the Saiyajin said in excitement, immediately blasting off toward home. Vegeta was about to take off as well when a small whimpering sound caught his attention. He blinked and peered back into the crater, where a cowering, and confused, Ketto still hovered, his eyes filled with fear. The prince snorted and turned away. "I'll let you live this time. Leave and don't come back because next time you won't be so lucky." Ketto nodded enthusiastically, relief clearly written all over his face. Vegeta took off after Goku, casually tossing the ki attack he still had in his hand over his shoulder. In his excitement of being back to normal, the Saiyajin didn't even notice the terrified scream of Ketto and the huge explosion in the landscape below.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LATER THAT DAY…  
  
"I'm so happy you're both back to normal!" Bulma said, smiling at Vegeta. The prince folded his arms and glared at the woman. "Yeah, now you can have all those clothes." The blue haired woman chuckled and nodded, causing a few small laughs to sound from the people around them. The entire Z senshi had once again gathered at Capsule Corp to celebrate the two Saiyajins being back to normal. "Well I'm certainly happy that my Goku's back to normal… and not just because I get all those clothes either. He was getting a little too sensitive for my liking." ChiChi said, glancing at her husband, who was currently shoving handfuls of food into his mouth. "Yeah," Yamcha agreed. "He's more fun to be around when he's not trying to kill us for looking at him." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
The party continued on with no major problems all day long, which was rare for such an odd group. Bulma looked up as Goten and Trunks ran in, each holding their stomachs as if they were starving. "Moooooooom… Can we have a snack?" Trunks whined, putting on his best puppy dog look. The woman chuckled and nodded, motioning toward the kitchen. The two chibi's whooped happily and dashed into the next room. "JELLY BEANS!!" they shouted at once, causing everyone in the room to pale.  
  
(Can you believe it?! I'm finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it!) 


End file.
